<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together ever and forever by PatientA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558967">Together ever and forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatientA/pseuds/PatientA'>PatientA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Harry used to be a Holly tree, M/M, Tom is a Yew tree, Top Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatientA/pseuds/PatientA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一個不講邏輯的傻白甜文<br/>童話風，湯姆暖男注意<br/>兩人都是樹的AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Together ever and forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我怎麼會忘了你呢？憑藉著什麼</p>
<p>居然能夠哄住我(哪怕只片刻)，</p>
<p>讓我把慘痛的損失淡然忘記？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——華茲華斯 《無題》</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>當哈利得到屬於他的魔杖時，他便知道自己一生定將波瀾壯闊，只因他魔法的半身、巫師最重要的夥伴——用遠古的冬青木製成。</p>
<p>他能在他母親暗沈的綠眸中瞧見恐懼、在父親緊抿的唇中看見對命運不公的憤怒。</p>
<p>那雙鏡片後的褐色眼睛轉向令人尊敬的魔杖製造大師，可奧利凡德只是搖了搖頭，指了指旁邊堆積如山的魔杖盒與他手中溫暖的細棍，重複著那句彷彿命運三女神編織的細語：「我很抱歉，波特先生，魔杖選擇主人。」</p>
<p>他的母親發出一聲悲鳴聲，紅葉石楠色的長髮遮住了他的視線，掃上他的脖頸，讓他有些不知所措。</p>
<p>哈利笨拙地伸出稚嫩的雙臂擁住總是堅強的母親，輕聲安慰著：「沒事的，媽媽，冬青獵手已經很久沒有出現了。」</p>
<p>他們都知道他的話語有多蒼白無力。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>曾經在英格蘭以及蘇格蘭的土地上，魔杖的多樣性仍未受到限制的年代，各種木頭都被投入於魔杖的製造當中，冬青樹也深受青睞，然而不知從哪一年開始，一名恐怖的巫師——亦或是幽靈——開始狩獵所有持有冬青木魔杖的巫師與女巫。</p>
<p>他總是在室外下手，擊敗甚至擊殺所有擁有冬青木製成的魔杖的人，奪走他們最重要的夥伴，然後消失無蹤。</p>
<p>那時巫師世界甚至還沒有魔法部或是正氣師，村民們聚集在一起保護彼此，但最終不管集合多少人之力，都拿他毫無辦法。</p>
<p>他被私語成魔法本身、甚至被稱作災厄，在巫師的社會中，冬青獵手隨時光慢慢被謠傳成來自地獄的惡魔，有一段漫長的時間裡，沒有人敢直呼其名諱，只因害怕他若耳聞冬青木一詞便會帶來厄運。</p>
<p>到了近代，英國政體更明令規定禁止用冬青樹製造魔杖，除了遠古時期已經被製造出、並被傳承下來的那些以外，冬青木魔杖漸漸淡出英國的領土。</p>
<p>冬青獵手的傳聞也成了一種嚇唬小孩的故事，但事件的減少，並不代表歷史跟恐懼已被遺忘。</p>
<p>哈利握緊了他手中的魔杖，感受那傳達到指尖的熱度，彷彿一種活物的心跳，他期待屬於自己的魔杖很久了，卻未曾想過它能真如自己手指的延伸，讓他如此愛不釋手。</p>
<p>很快的，他將進入霍格華茲就學，儘管與父母分離十分令人不捨，但他們所有人都同意那裡將會是全英國最安全的處所，畢竟冬青獵人不曾襲擊過那裡的學生。</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>湯姆不記得自己為什麼要尋找那根冬青木魔杖了。</p>
<p>不是所有、也不是隨便一根，而是獨一無二的那一柄魔杖。</p>
<p>這趟尋覓之旅太過漫長，似乎將永無止境，若非時光之於他毫無意義，他說不定⋯</p>
<p>⋯不，他也並不明白自己會有什麼樣的反應，畢竟他從來都不是那些情緒豐沛的次等生物。</p>
<p>雖然忘了自己尋找一根特殊冬青木的理由，他仍記得一些關於自己的事情。</p>
<p>湯姆生長在英格蘭西薩塞克斯郡的森林裡——儘管在他生根發芽的時候人類還沒有莫名其妙地用名字切割大地，他是後來從人類口中得知那個名字的，他依舊記在腦海裡，深怕自己忘了回去的路。</p>
<p>他高聳的身軀拔地而起，在各種氣候變遷及災難中屹立不搖，那些渺小的動物在世界上來來去去，成為他某個時期的養分，不少愚蠢的次級生物嘗試以他為食，卻因為他體內天然的毒素而亡，橫陳在他的蔭影下腐敗。</p>
<p>他的根系綿延在土壤的深處，執著於生存的意志力讓他遠勝於其他同類，存活了漫長的時間，湯姆明白就連在同類裡他也是最優秀的。</p>
<p>但直到某一天⋯他不記得確切的日子，也想不起來發生了什麼事——也許是因為他為了尋找那一根愚蠢的冬青木，已經脫離了自己太久——他永遠鬱鬱蔥蔥的樹葉一夕落盡，品嚐到了最靠近死亡的苦澀滋味，直到他不得不分離出自己去做一件攸關生存與繁衍的大事——</p>
<p>——找到那根冬青木。</p>
<p>他連是什麼樣的木頭都不記得了，只知道自己見著時定能夠認出它的獨一無二。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>總是會有飛鳥在他休憩時棲息在他的枝頭，為他帶來所有關於冬青魔杖的消息，牠們都知道他在尋找什麼，並為了換取休息的庇蔭樂於交換，然而到了後來，因為大多數的冬青木魔杖都被他毀了，牠們能提供的越來越少，讓湯姆沮喪不已。</p>
<p>可他不明白什麼是放棄，也不曾向苦難低頭，這樣的特性讓他終於等到知更鳥帶來的消息——有一根魔杖在霍格華茲。</p>
<p>湯姆知道那裡，那處位於蘇格蘭高地某處的森林十分神秘，古老的森林裡到處滿溢著魔力，他曾想過要去拜訪那個地方，只要他能找到那根該死的魔杖並——</p>
<p>然而他模糊的記憶早已想不起來自己找到那隻冬青木後要做些什麼了。</p>
<p>他抖落了身上的針葉，在晨光熹微時化為一枝帶葉的木條，讓昨天歇息在自己身上的渡鴉啣著自己向北飛行，鳥類的速度可比他自己快得多了。</p>
<p>湯姆不曾祈禱、亦不會懷抱著不切實際的期望，但仍渴望著這將是最後的一趟追尋。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>哈利十五歲的時候才被獲准前往活米村，由於他魔杖的特殊，他的父母拒絕讓他離開他學校的庇護，每次他回到高錐客的家中時，他的魔杖都必須交由父母保管，這讓他很不高興，但卻無法為此苛責自己的父母。</p>
<p>第二年的時候，波特一家半信半疑的猜想著冬青獵手是否仍然存在著，並在四年級末的時候逐漸放下心來，鬆口簽署了男孩的同意書，僅僅是讓他向他們保證他不會帶著魔杖到村子裡。</p>
<p>——哈利原先真的想要遵守的，但當馬份及他蛇院的狐朋狗黨們，指著他的鼻子笑他是隻膽小的無毛獅子，並號招鬧事者們在活米村襲擊手無寸鐵的波特後，他不得不改變自己原先的決定，並在心底抗辯著，他也是為了自己的安全著想。</p>
<p>幾個小時後，當他在尖叫棚屋前面擋在被擊昏的好友身前因恐懼跟憤怒而顫抖時，他對自己的魯莽萬般後悔。</p>
<p>那人——也許對方根本不是人類也不一定——穿著一席暗沈如深潭的墨綠色斗篷，魔法流動在他的指尖，違背了所有哈利已知關於巫師的理論，不需仰賴魔杖便擊潰他們三個未成年的小毛孩，等到對方微涼的手指抬起哈利的下巴，他才注意到那人有多麼高大，他下巴與脖子成了一條線，才能勉強瞧見對方的頭頂。</p>
<p>兜帽下暗色的眼睛像是死物一樣，不帶有任何的情緒，甚至沒有勝利後應有的興奮，那雙眼睛直到在對到男孩的目光時才閃過一絲光芒。</p>
<p>「⋯⋯我記得⋯這帶著金邊的美麗綠色⋯⋯」粗糙的拇指掃過哈利的眼窩下方，就在他因那嗓音的優美分神的同時，他的魔杖被對方揪住了，一股熱流沿著木頭傳到了他的手上，帶著喜悅的電流刺激著男孩的四肢百骸，讓他不得不跪在落葉裡。</p>
<p>有什麼帶著香氣的汁液落到了哈利的鏡片上，在玻璃面上染上水霧，男人不知道什麼時候俯下了身子，那張臉貼得很近，男孩震驚於對方俊美的同時，意識到那逐漸模糊自己視野的液體源自對方的眼眶，那張平靜的臉沒有情緒，冰冷的唇帶著霜雪的味道吻上他的面頰，他在視野被黑暗吞沒前只依稀聽見彷彿從水面上傳來的嘆息：「我的小冬青樹。」</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>久遠以前的英格蘭，不知何方的森林中有一棵高大的紫杉樹，張牙舞爪的枝枒伸向天際，遮蔽了大部分的陽光，在它枝幹的周圍不知何時一顆小苗探出了土壤，在老樹的陰影底下努力抽芽生長。起先紫杉樹對這雜草一般的小生物渾不在意，直到它的枝葉萌發出無數美麗的樹葉，翠綠的葉緣更帶著斑斕的美麗金邊，但那顆小小的樹使勁長也不足十米，跟幾十米高的紫杉木完全不可比擬，它雖留意起了那顆瑰麗的小樹，卻也沒把它放在眼裡。</p>
<p>可春去冬來，那顆天真的小樹不以為意，硬是在那稀薄的陽光下開得滿樹燦爛，在它不情願分給它的陽光下窣窣地歌唱，它跟自己一樣，不受冬天困擾，當白雪與嚴霜覆蓋大地依然碧綠如昔，興許是這樣的親近感，那個擾人的小樹沒事也總要問它最近的鄰居，關於這片森林的大小事。</p>
<p>起先，高大的樹裝作沒聽見，不予理會，豈料那顆樹以為它聽不見自己的聲音，卻並沒有因此安靜下來，而是卯足了勁地自言自語，先是羨慕它長得那麼高大威武，再來是稱讚它茂密的樹型優美、根系粗壯，紫衫木給捧得得意洋洋，這才肯紆尊降貴地跟小樹說：「我高大是自然的，我可是一棵紫杉樹，你不過是冬青樹，怎麼長也不會有我一半高的。」</p>
<p>「原來我是一顆冬青樹，那我是什麼樣的冬青樹呢？」</p>
<p>「我只知道你不是聖誕冬青，問問那些吵得要死的鳥吧，牠們到處飛來飛去，可能曾見過你的同類。」</p>
<p>自那之後每天天光大亮，那顆好奇的小樹總會跟各種被它吸引而來的鳥類絮絮叨叨，老紫杉樹則因為它注意力的轉移鬆了一口氣。</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>哈利自夢境中醒來，因不良的睡覺姿勢沈吟一聲，在痠痛中扭動著自己的四肢，這才發現自己被人箍在懷裡。</p>
<p>男孩驚了一跳，趕忙使勁想要掙脫那陌生的懷抱，卻被那鐵鑄似的臂彎給困住，他憤怒地向上瞪去，看見那張冷酷無情的面容在晨光下覆蓋著陰影，那對探究的眸子是一種跟那袍子一樣深色的墨綠，像是針葉深處蒼老的顏色，而那微微側著頭的舉動卻像是一個天真的孩童，帶著些微的好奇研究著他。</p>
<p>「你⋯你是誰？為什麼要綁架我？」哈利無法控制自己的聲音夾帶著顫抖，他用眼角余光四處張望，心臟因發現自己身處於不熟悉的環境而微微下沈。</p>
<p>「湯姆。」低沈的嗓音回覆著，蒼白的手指插入比自己短小的指縫之間，過於親密的緊握讓哈利的面龐發熱：「早在我們的根系(Roots)相纏開始，你便屬於我，談何綁架。」</p>
<p>男孩困惑於男人的話語，他從不記得自己的家族*中有任何像面前一樣的人，如果有人可以只使用無杖魔法，他會知道的，可更重要的事：「你要帶我到哪裡去？」</p>
<p>「讓你能想起一切的地方。」</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>到了第五年的時候冬青樹開了花，白色的小花滿樹點綴，吸引了大批的蜜蜂跟蝴蝶，小冬青樹含蓄而歡快地向牠們打開花苞，紫杉樹這才想起了它還不知道這棵小灌木是男是女*，兩個月過去了，白色的花榭了滿地，到了秋天那顆小樹也沒結果，它在心底咬定了這株小屁孩估計是公的，這才滿意地伸長了枝枒，抖落了懨懨的枯黃樹葉，喜孜孜的等待冬天。</p>
<p>隔年的時候，那顆小樹的根系大膽妄為地鑽到了它的地盤裡頭，跟它的主根纏繞在一起，讓老紫杉樹氣得抖落了一大把樹葉，但過了幾個月後它又想，這顆矮小的樹根本佔不了它多少養分，而既然它敢把根伸到自己的位置來，它當然也可以讓自己的根部侵擾過去。</p>
<p>十幾年後當它發現它們之間的根系盤根錯節、再也分不清彼此的時候，它已經理所當然地把那株小樹當作自己的備用糧食、它的未來養分——畢竟，冬青樹可不是什麼長壽的樹種，它們多半只能活上百年，極其少數才能活過那樣的年歲。</p>
<p>當它這樣跟那棵小樹如此宣稱的時候，那棵樹因驚嚇抖落了幾許樹葉，抱怨似地發出颯颯的聲響：「噢！你真是個討厭的老東西！我決定叫你湯姆，夜鷹說這附近伐樹的樵夫就叫做這個名字，而你就跟他一樣恐怖。」</p>
<p>它不甘示弱地反擊回去，沒費心思控制自己的冷嘲熱諷：「我決定叫你哈利，曾有個人類小毛孩在我身上刻下自己的名字，而你就跟他一樣無禮。」</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>憑心而論，如果湯姆不是一個綁架犯，哈利也許不會那麼討厭他。</p>
<p>男人是一個溫柔的人，他總是配合著自己的步伐，避免讓他在長途跋涉中過度操勞，並在他的腳因為頻繁的步行起水泡後替他製藥療傷，當那雙骨節分明的手觸摸上他的腳板，並沿著他的小腿向上按摩時，哈利總必須使盡全力抿住下唇避免洩出一絲寬慰的低吟，而對方這類不經意間親密的碰觸總讓他感到害臊。</p>
<p>可男人像是沒注意到似的，總在夜間休息時把他緊緊地擁在懷裡，像是害怕他會突然被野獸叼走一樣，紋絲不動的禁錮如此堅定而親暱，讓黑髮男孩不知所措。</p>
<p>讓哈利更加不明白的是，一個能夠隨心所欲使用無杖魔法的強大巫師，為何會對移動手段如此笨拙，他曾問過男人為什麼不使用消影現影術，而那困惑的神色令他大為震驚，湯姆似乎真的不能理解亦不擅長任何移動的手段。</p>
<p>他似乎也不擅長使用魔杖，自從他奪走了男孩的半身——他親密無間的冬青木魔杖之後，哈利也未曾見過對方使用過它，只是時不時地拿出來把玩，用指腹輕柔地觸摸著上面的每一個紋路，小心翼翼地像它是什麼稀世珍寶一樣，而令男孩生氣不已的是，他的魔杖、他最好的夥伴，總在湯姆的指間歌唱，就像是它也因為男人的碰觸而喜悅一樣，讓哈利為了自己的半身背叛自己而氣憤不已。</p>
<p>他不知道自己跟湯姆一起行走了多久，只知道他漸漸習慣了夜裡霸道的懷抱跟白日緊握著自己的大掌，還有那些森林裡奇奇怪怪的果實，湯姆似乎總有辦法分辨出哪些是不會讓人中毒的植物，但那些果子味道有酸有苦——若不是因為飢餓哈利肯定不會把它們放入自己口中。</p>
<p>想到食物，他也意識到自己未曾看過湯姆進食，他似乎僅僅是喝水就能果腹，男孩希望自己也有這樣的能力，這樣他就不用吃那些又硬又生的果子了，可男人就像是讀不懂他的情緒一樣，每次總是堅定地表示他得進食才能活下去，讓哈利又氣又無可奈何。</p>
<p>他不知道他們要往哪裡去，只能仰賴日光判斷他們似乎在往東南方向前進，肯定已經抵達了英格蘭，他不知道湯姆是否在躲避追緝，他們總是避開村莊跟人群，盡量走在荒野或森林之中，那些景象十分美麗，但男孩對於搜救自己的部隊是否會探查這些人跡罕至的地方焦慮不已。</p>
<p>到了後來，他們到了一座特別古老的森林裡，大部分的樹木都超過十米，整個天空都被各式各樣的樹葉所遮蔽，而他也早已經不會再因為跋涉而長出水泡了，只是他的綁架犯仍然堅持每天晚上幫他按摩痠痛的腳——那寬大的手沿著腳底推揉，慢慢爬上腿腹，甚至是膝蓋，最終抵達大腿——如此認真又仔細、輕柔而堅定地舒緩每一個緊繃的肌理，那雙墨色的眼睛專注又純粹，每每都讓哈利為了自己校服底下攏起的部位感到愧疚不已。</p>
<p>他想拒絕，卻又說不出話語推開對方，每當晚上湯姆抱緊他的時候，男孩都為自己發熱的體溫感到羞恥。</p>
<p>可男人像是沒有注意到似的，仍舊固執的進行著每天晚上的例行公事，就像是一個盡職的修道院僧侶，不知凡人腦子裡的那點俗世。</p>
<p>哈利不可控地對湯姆感到好奇，有著那樣強大的魔法，跟那樣俊美的臉，他又為什麼要成為一個狩獵魔杖的人？這背後有什麼樣的原因，讓他有著這樣非常理似的追求？而更重要的是，這是一種家族事業，亦或是他一人所為？倘若每一個案件背後的兇手都是湯姆的話，他又怎麼能活過千百年的歲月，卻仍然保有不過四十歲的面容？</p>
<p>可每當他質問這類問題時，湯姆僅是搖搖頭，聲稱等到了他要帶他去的地方，這一切便會水落石出。</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>花開花謝，又過了幾十年，小小的冬青樹仍然沒有過十米，可那滿樹的葉子在湯姆刻意分給它更多的陽光後繁盛不已，在老紫杉樹旁邊營造出一個燦爛的風景，今年夏季滿樹的白花更吸引了成群的蝴蝶，那些在湯姆身上築巢的雀鳥都讚美它的冬青樹是這片森林當中最美麗的，誇得他洋洋得意的同時，順便打聽了這森林裡還有多少顆跟哈利一樣的樹種。</p>
<p>得知整片森林中雖然有不少聖誕冬青，而像哈利這樣鑲著金邊的品種獨一無二，湯姆更加驕傲了——它自己也是獨一無二的，屬於它的東西當然也該是如此——那顆小冬青樹為此損了它好一陣子，可老樹知道它可喜歡自己了，它的葉子都伸到它的主幹附近像是巴不得能成為攀藤植物一樣跟它纏繞在一起，湯姆總是為對方心口不一的言行暗自發笑。</p>
<p>「湯姆、我⋯我覺得我的花好像怪怪的。」哈利有些緊張的聲音從下方傳來，湯姆正在抖落自己球狀的雄花——它跟冬青樹雖然一樣區分公母，但卻不像對方一樣有那樣迷人的花朵——為了這項重要的工作忙碌不已，只能分點心神去觀察小樹的狀況：「還是一樣美麗，有什麼問題嗎？我看不出來。」</p>
<p>「我覺得⋯⋯我的花腫起來了。」哈利有些疑惑地抖落了更多的花瓣，像是想要更仔細地檢查它身上的狀況，湯姆讓住在它分岔枝枒間的雲雀去幫忙查看，等到婉轉的啼聲高唱著哈利開始結果的時候，湯姆驚得震掉了身上一大半枯萎的雄花：「——你是母樹？」</p>
<p>「我沒有告訴過你嗎？」哈利喜孜孜地伸展了它的樹葉，期待著自己的果實將會是什麼顏色，全然不知道它頭頂上的老樹正混亂不已：「我只是⋯好吧，沒有成功授過粉，不代表我不會結果啊。」</p>
<p>哪個混小子敢把自己的髒粉沾到屬於它的東西上！湯姆立刻開始打聽這附近哪裡還有跟哈利一樣的樹，決定用盡各種方式去讓那顆膽大包天的小灌木枯萎在青春期，可所有的鳥類都異口同聲堅持這附近百里之內都沒有哈利的同種，它的小冬青樹怎麼樣都不可能成功結果的。</p>
<p>湯姆困惑地看著小樹上的花房一天一天蓬大起來，成為一簇簇鮮紅色的美麗果實，哈利每天都心情愉快地為它們唱歌，滿心期待著能在自己身邊繁衍出一大堆的同類，讓湯姆又嫉妒又生氣，氣得整個冬天都不願意跟那顆小笨樹說話。</p>
<p>然而等到春天過去，到了萬事萬物該發芽的時候，怎麼也瞧不見任何一點小苗鑽出土壤，讓湯姆半信半疑的等到隔年，派了身上的雀鳥們去確認過後，才證實了哈利的果子裡沒有種子的事實。</p>
<p>湯姆整樹的枝芽都因為喜悅而萌發了更多的新葉，肯定是因為自己的魔力、因為小冬青樹的根部與自己纏繞在一起，讓哈利也擁有了自己的魔力，讓它的小冬青樹能夠被自己授粉成功。</p>
<p>這種跨越物種的配種是種奇蹟，無法繁衍出後代也實屬正常，湯姆越發肯定哈利是因為自己才能授粉結果，隔年夏天卯足了勁的開滿雄花讓小冬青樹周身的空氣都濛上了淡淡的粉霧，讓哈利抗議的同時又結實累累地長了滿樹紅寶石般的果子，湯姆驕傲得難以言喻。</p>
<p>小冬青樹言語上嫌它嫌得要死，對長不出種子的果實又充滿抱怨，但每年它仍向著湯姆的方向開滿燦爛的小白花，就像它也希望能為它們開花結果一樣。</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>他們在那座古老的森林尋覓了一陣，那裡簡直就像是霍格華茲的禁忌森林一樣亙古又充滿魔力，不像之前是為了穿越而路經森林，哈利站在男人背後觀察他的舉動，男人時常蹲下來把手貼在土地上，像是在檢查獸徑或是足跡。</p>
<p>意識到這座森林可能會隱藏著什麼樣的危險，讓哈利忍不住把身子貼近他的綁架犯，心底不願意承認那隻緊握著自己的大掌所帶來的安全感。</p>
<p>「別擔心，有我在。」像是意識到男孩的畏懼，慣於沈默的湯姆難得好心地開口，那雙綠色的眼睛瞪了對方一眼，逞強道：「如果不是你拿走了我的魔杖，我⋯」</p>
<p>令男孩驚訝的是，男人竟然為了這句話停下了腳步，側過身去把魔杖遞給了他，哈利的心臟因為緊張而怦怦直跳，不敢相信似地接過那根熟悉的細木棍握在手裡，喜悅地感受著魔法在他指間低語，然而湯姆並沒有鬆開那隻手，碧綠的眼睛因被戲弄的惱怒而向上瞪視，卻被暗色眸中的痛苦驚得一愣，那雙眼睛沒有看著他，而是專注地盯著包裹著鳳凰羽毛的冬青木魔杖，就在男孩忍不住想開口詢問前，那隻骨節分明的手才不甘不願地從魔杖的尖端滑落。</p>
<p>「⋯走吧，我們快到了。」湯姆轉過頭，迎著太陽升起的方向前進，像是完全不擔心哈利會從背後偷襲他一樣。</p>
<p>男孩猶豫了一會兒，不確定自己該不該把握這個機會向他的綁架犯施以惡咒，最終屈服於冬青獵手究竟想帶他前往何處的好奇心。</p>
<p>當他們越過一群樺樹後，他看見一棵迴異於他所見過的任何植物的參天大樹拔地而起，粗壯的枝幹遮天蔽地，一層又一層新舊的樹幹與根系交纏在一起，讓人敬畏的同時又感到一絲恐懼，哈利甚至不能肯定那是一顆活著的樹，因蔓延天際的枯枝上沒有絲毫的樹葉點綴在那上頭，而在那上面亙古的魔力宣染在每一縷空氣之中，讓男孩不由自主的屏住了呼吸。</p>
<p>他能感受到一股超然的哀怨滲透進陰影之下的每一片土地，令他想到關於阿茲卡班的謠言，他的步伐難以自控地停了下來，卻被湯姆握緊雙手的舉動從自己的思緒之中喚醒，那雙平靜無波的墨綠色眼睛帶給他難以言喻的安穩，讓他能鼓起勇氣跟著男人繼續向前。</p>
<p>感謝梅林，湯姆的目的不是那顆恐怖的怪物樹——哈利不能肯定自己有足夠的葛來分多勇氣，能靠近那株顯然被詛咒的大樹——在漆黑茂密的枝椏中，一個缺口透出溫暖的陽光，照射在死寂的大地上頭，十分醒目。</p>
<p>他們停在了那巨型光斑的邊緣，碧綠的眼睛向下看，只能看見一個早在時光中風化的細小樹墩。</p>
<p>「這是你手上的魔杖曾經生長的土地。」</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>那一年也是跟往年沒什麼兩樣的秋季尾巴，小冬青樹已經活過了百年的時光，它們的根系與魔力纏繞在一起，湯姆有自信能讓哈利活得跟自己一樣久遠，既然它已然成為了它的伴侶。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>倘若人類沒有來到這塊土地，也許它們的生活就能一直持續下去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「這真是神奇！一株超過百歲的Golden King*！」兩名男性驚訝地在哈利的周圍讚嘆著，小冬青樹洋洋得意地伸展開他的枝枒，上面朱紅的果實滿掛，金綠色的葉子在風中擺動著，驚人奪目的美麗。</p>
<p>其中一名男子著迷地撥弄著灌木叢中茂盛的葉子，觀察它的主幹：「它的每一寸都充滿著魔力，十分適合做成魔杖。」</p>
<p>「這正是我們需要的， 它跟它身旁的紫杉木都是絕佳的魔杖材料。」男子認同的揚起聲調，在湯姆跟哈利反應過來之前，耀目的光芒就這樣攔腰斬去了哈利的主幹：「可惜冬青樹的枝幹太細小了，我們不得不砍掉它，枉費它在這塊土地生長了這麼久。」</p>
<p>湯姆只能眼睜睜地看著其中一人麻利地移除倒在地上的哈利身上美麗延伸的枝葉，那些帶著金色的樹葉跟紅色果子落了一地，果實以及樹幹斷面的汁液流淌在大地上，某種劇烈的疼痛在他體內蔓延，讓他沒有意識到自己的樹幹也被另一個男子截去了一小段。</p>
<p>湯姆第一次痛恨自己無法移動的軀體，那些滿載著毒液的枝葉也無法即刻殺死面前可憎的強盜，它怨毒的魔力滲透進了空氣之中，讓那些卑鄙之徒慌張地帶著他們竊盜去的東西遠去，它能感受到哈利僅存的稀薄意識仍然殘留在根部跟區剩的樹墩裡，它希望小樹的求生意志能強烈到引發奇蹟，它們跟動物不同，只要仍然有一點殘存的根系跟枝葉，就有可能再萌發。</p>
<p>可現在是萬事萬物即將挨餓的季節，哈利為了結果耗費了很大的體力，又被奪去了大部分儲存養分的枝葉，冬天很快將要來臨，它不知道小冬青樹能不能撐過這場大難。</p>
<p>可湯姆不願意放棄，紫杉樹在一夜之間落光了自己身上的葉子，期許它們在腐朽之後能成為養育哈利的養分，它會照顧好屬於自己的東西的，而哈利是它的伴侶，它不會就這樣輕易讓它離去，它不允許。</p>
<p>然而當雪降下來的時候，哈利緊抓著它的根部鬆了開來，湯姆再也聽不見那些惱人的歌聲。</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>當他的腳踏上曾經長滿茂盛根系的土地的時候，他的魔杖脫離他的指尖在地上投射出金綠色的幻影，茂密的樹葉像是被風吹撫一樣搖曳著，驅散了空氣中陰翳的氛圍，哈利記得那些夢境，關於長在這裡的灌木跟一顆美麗雄壯的杉樹，那些夢裡面沒有話語，只有喜悅與情緒流淌，但他從不知道關於它們的結局，而那魁武的樹變得太多，他才沒有在第一眼就認出來。</p>
<p>男孩向後退了一步，落到了男人的懷裡，湯姆的懷抱中有著森林跟樹木芬芳，哈利向上看著那著迷於虛幻之樹的側臉，忍不住提問：「你是誰？是⋯什麼？」</p>
<p>那張英俊的臉龐低下頭，柔軟的黑髮滑落形狀姣好的側臉，讓他移不開目光：「我是自樹上分裂而出的靈魂、一塊主要的枝幹、一個為了尋找你而不得不幻化出能行走的軀體。」</p>
<p>「我？還是我的魔杖？」冰冷的指節滑過柔軟的臉頰，停留在男孩顫抖的唇上，那雙帶點綠的墨色眼睛捕獲住他，專注的讓人害怕：「原本只是魔杖的，直到我發現你的靈魂，跟它一樣。」</p>
<p>「那你打算怎麼處置我？」哈利被湯姆推到了樹上，感受著樹幹之下慢慢甦醒的龐然大物那霸道又狂躁的魔力淹沒了他周遭的空氣，他感覺到被什麼遠古又巨大的東西盯著看，意識到那是背後那顆彷彿枯敗的樹木正從沈睡中甦醒，他能在自己的皮膚下感受到對方不可理喻的獨佔欲跟喜悅，那讓他渾身發軟，只能癱倒在男人跟杉樹之間，感受對方帶著香氣的話語鑽入耳廓：「讓你永遠留下來，再次為我開花結果。」</p>
<p>「⋯我已經不是一顆樹了。」他的臉很燙，為了轉移注意力，他捉住了對方的袍子側過臉去：「我最多再活兩百年，也不可能一直住在森林裡。」</p>
<p>「別再離開我了⋯哈利，我沒辦法再沈睡一千年不死去⋯⋯」高大的男人彎下腰，像是要與他纏繞在一起似地緊密相貼，雙手扣進那雙毫無抵抗的手裡，讓他的臉能埋進男孩的脖頸之中，哈利喘息著，為自己身上升騰的熱度不知所措。</p>
<p>男孩緩了好幾口氣，才能結結巴巴地繼續說下去：「既然你⋯已經可以行走了，為什麼不跟我一起到人類世界中去，等到我踏進墳墓裡之後，你再把我的屍體跟魔杖帶回來埋下，我就能再次成為一棵樹與你在一起。」</p>
<p>「你能發誓嗎？」湯姆從他肩膀上離開，暗色眼睛裡的情緒像是燃燒的大火，讓哈利一時之間突然明白了為什麼這趟旅途中，男人從未為他生過哪怕最小的一丁點火苗，沒有一顆樹會喜歡火焰，但湯姆卻能在眼中升起如此炙熱的焰火：「發誓你永生永世都不會離開？」</p>
<p>男孩眨了眨帶點薄薄金色的碧綠雙眸，他早該想明白自己為何怎麼樣也無法討厭這個綁架他的人，只因為他的靈魂早就認出了那曾任由自己把根系纏繞到它身上的那個靈魂，就像他現在任自己把臉埋進他的胸口一樣。</p>
<p class="p1">「永生永世。」隨著男孩的輕聲應允，枯萎的紫杉樹褪去了老舊的皮層，無數纖細的枝葉鑽出體表，新生的葉子遮蔽了陽光，驚動了大匹的飛鳥。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>在2020520這麼一個充滿愛意的日子，一定要生出一篇充滿愛意的文章啊！<br/>抱持著這樣的念頭馬上在我欠債如山高的筆記本中挑出這篇，愛你愛到溢出屏幕的主題來寫<br/>是說邊寫邊想說我小時候曾經想當基因工程等生物學家，沒當成長大只好在同人文裡面搞跨種族繁衍(X)<br/>那個異種授粉請當做是魔法世界一切皆有可能吧，反正湯姆都能化出人形了，沒有什麼是魔法辦不到的</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一些後續設定，也許說不定哪天會寫或不會，因為湯姆不肯再離開哈利，哈利要回去上學，湯姆就鬧脾氣，最後就變成15歲的樣子跑去一起唸書，拿了自己當初被切下做成的兄弟魔杖，進了蛇院。<br/>湯姆也是真正的森林系男神(?)，他都跑到森林裡睡覺，喜歡曬太陽，站在庭院的時候飛鳥還會停到他肩上休憩。<br/>他沒有進到霍格華茲是因為學校周圍被鐵柵欄包圍，他討厭鐵跟火，所以以往襲擊人的時候也不會進到室內。<br/>希望各位喜歡這篇文，並祝520快樂</p>
<p>*<br/>大部分的樹都是雌雄同體，可以自花授粉，但有部分有分雌雄樹，恰巧大部分的冬青樹跟紫杉樹就是如此。<br/>Root：除了根之外又有族系的意思<br/>Golden King：哈利的品種，特別的點是雌樹叫做Golden King，雄樹叫做Golden Queen</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>